So Deep
by Zozabelle
Summary: My first fic! What happens when the A.C. breaks down in Matt and Mello's apartment? One angry little blonde. Guess it's time for a trip down to the beach to cool off, and maybe reminisce a bit.


**Disclaimer: **Death note is not mine, nor do I make a profit from it.

**Author's Note: **First fic ever! So feel free to constructively criticize it, just please don't bombard me with harshness… Be gentle… It's my first time… xD anyways… I was listening to the Cale Parks remix of _What a Drag _by Bear Hands on repeat, and it was boiling hot in my room while I was sitting on the compy, and this one-shot is what my mind pooped out! I hope it doesn't blow ass =D

**So Deep**

"God DAMN it! The A.C. isn't working. We're fucked," an exhausted redhead yelled from the room he shared with his blonde companion, Mello. Said blonde appeared at the doorway of the room and groaned in discomfort.

"Fuck! It's 103 right now. I need to cool down, or else I'm going to boil and die," Mello whined at his friend, "Is there any way you can fix it, Matt?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Oh quit being so Mello-dramatic, you're not going to die, quit wearing leather in July! And it's a Sunday, so no, I do not think we'll be able to find somebody to repair it today. We'll have to wait until tomorrow." Mello was far from amused by the whole "Mello-dramatic" jab, and the expression on his heat-flushed face showed it.

"Matt," Mello said softly, but his words were tinted with a harsh tone, "I _need _to get out of this heat."

"Well I don't know what to tell you Mels. We'll have to wait until sunset, then we'll open all the windows-"

"Sunset is eight fucking hours away!" the blonde interrupted. Matt rolled his eyes. Mello was always so demanding, and very impatient. You would think Matt had the tolerance of a saint to put up with the flaxen-haired brat.

If you asked Matt though, and if he were to tell you the truth, it had nothing to do tolerance. The redhead could easily be annoyed these actions if they were displayed by another person. No, Matt didn't simply tolerate Mello, Matt was in love with him, and everything that had to do with him. Even as Mello's face currently held a highly unpleasant look, with his brows clenched, wrinkling his otherwise smooth forehead, and lips pursed tightly, as if behind them was as string of rants and curses, which was probably the case, he still loved every bit of it.

He had known Mello for long enough to know that underneath all of Mello's temperament issues, there was a deep soul that held emotions that were too strong to fathom. Yes, the blonde could get mad, or rather irate, and Matt was often the one at the receiving end of the fury Mello produced, but Matt would never dream of letting his beautiful blonde go even after the most cacophonous of tantrums. You can call him a masochist if you must, but he truly felt no pain from the harshness Mello dealt, because only he knew that just as Mello could get extremely angry at times, he could get just as happy too, and he could love just as strongly as he could hate.

He gazed at hiss pissed-off lover, then dropped his head down to chuckle softly. Mello could be so damn pushy, but God how he adored him!

"Get your swim shorts on and some sunscreen on, and get in the Mustang. We're going to the beach. Alright, Mello?"

Mello smirked, and quickly walked over to his dresser to retrieve his shorts, then tossed Matt's own pair at him. They disrobed swiftly, and Mello looked over at the redhead in hopes to catch a glimpse of a nude Matt, but erupted in a fit laughter at what he saw.

"Oh I hope like hell you don't plan on going to a public place with _those_ all over your back!" Mello continued laughing as Matt looked in the mirror, and saw the cause of the fit. Red scratches, no doubt from fingernails, were etched along his entire back.

"Fuck, Mels. You need to get those bastards clipped," Matt stared at the marks for a few seconds more, then continued dressing himself for the beach.

"Oh, but you make the most _delicious _sounds when they dig into you!" Mello giggled softly, then stood upright when he finished putting on his own clothes, "You ready to go?"

Matt nodded, grabbed two towels, and then they made their way to the apple-red Mustang in the parking lot of the apartment complex. Matt hopped in the driver's seat while Mello seated himself in the passenger's, and they drove off through the scorching L.A. streets. Matt agreed that the public would be better off without seeing Mello's "handiwork", so he drove the extra hour away from the city to get to a more secluded area to swim at. The car was air-conditioned, so Mello didn't mind the longer drive that much.

When they arrived, they took in the salty scent of the ocean air as they made their way quickly to the bright-sanded shore. They tossed their towels on the sand, and raced each other to the tumbling waves of ocean. Mello dove in-head first, while Matt waded in slowly, letting his body adjust to the water's cool temperature. It wasn't that the water was too cold, Matt just hadn't been swimming in years, and he was savoring the feeling of each step he took.

Mello, on the other hand, was getting impatient with Matt's dilly-dallying, and decided to take it upon himself to drench the redhead with one big splash aimed at him. Matt rubbed at his stinging eyes as he spat out the salty water that found its way into his mouth thanks to Mello's little charade.

"Oh, you _really _fucked up, Mels," Matt chided playfully, right before he splashed Mello right in the face.

Then began the all-out splashing war. One would have thought they were children playing in the waves, what with all the giggles and shouts emanating from behind their wide grins.

Hours passed, they played around until they grew tired of it, and then swam around a bit, floating on their backs every so often just to enjoy the coolness on their backs contrasting the heat of the sun on their chests.

They hadn't even realized that they had been out for that long, until they noticed that the sun was beginning to set on the horizon.

They walked back up on shore, and wrapped themselves in their towels as they sat , watching the sun's last few moments before it sank beyond the border of the horizon. Matt wrapped his arm around his blonde lover, and Mello leaned into Matt's chest, enjoying the steady sound of the redhead's heartbeat.

It was a familiar setting, especially for Matt. He had forgotten until this moment, that this was the exact place that he had first told the blonde that he loved him almost three years ago. It was an awkward moment, until Mello smiled and repeated the three words that he had uttered back to him.

Matt gazed upon the smooth, divine features of his companion that were tinted golden and orange by the setting sun. He was just beautiful to look at as he was that day three years ago. There may have been a scar covering the left side of his face from when one of Mello's cases went south, but not even that could mar his beauty.

"Why has it been so long since we last did this, Matt?" Mello's crystal-blue eyes looked up at Matt's face, then back at the sunset.

"I don't know. I guess cause out A.C. has never went out on us before," Matt chuckled softly, "and, I guess because, we were just caught up in other things."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, I had forgotten there even was such thing as a beach until you brought it up today," Mello laughed. It wasn't that much of an over exaggeration, they were always so preoccupied with Mello's cases and Matt's hacking jobs that the only forms of fun they took part in was either video games, movies, or the intimacy they shared in the bedroom.

"Mels?"

"Hmm?"

"You… you know I love you, right?"

Mello's face tilted up to look at Matt's, and Matt took in the questioning expression on Mello's face.

"Well, duh," Mello replied, looking almost dumbfounded, but then he smiled widely, eyes looking deep into Matt's, "and you know I love you."

It wasn't said as a question. They both knew their feelings for one another, and Mello needed no reassurance.

Matt and Mello turned their gazes back to the last fragments of sun still remaining over the horizon. As the last sliver of brightness finally faded, Matt turned Mello's face toward his, and planted a kiss that started out soft, but progressively got deeper as Mello opened his mouth so that Matt's tongue and his could dance together, each savoring one another's taste.

When the kiss broke, they once again stared at the vast ocean.

"Matt, can you promise me that we'll stop getting too caught up with our work and remember to get out and do things like this?" Mello's fingers played with Matt's hair, twisting it gently around his digits.

"Definitely, love," Matt nuzzled Mello's neck, then added, "If you do me _one_ little favor."

"Yeah, Babe?"

"Clip your nails."

**Author's Note: **Pshhh, sorry, but with that damn song playing over and over again, that little tidbit at the end felt necessary.. I guess xD Anyways, bit fluffy, I know. Maybe a bit too "Blah blah…" It just kinda happened… Like I said, it's my first! Haha. Thanks if you made it through to the end. I applaud your patience! Soooo… tell me what you think =) Je vous aime tous!


End file.
